


On the Prowl

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravage's POV during "Deliberations" by Ilyena_Sylph</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Prowl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deliberations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217014) by [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph). 



Ravage was old as mechs came, but he had taken pride in remaining at the top of his peak performance. While the decrepit mech he served slipped closer to oblivion with every passing breem, Ravage was still the sharp, dangerous bodyguard he had been at his creation. He found the bipedal mechs and femmes who treated him as less than they were to be unworthy of his time, save to make them nervous with his growling prowls through their ranks, favoring them with dark glances that cut through their very sparks.

The blue and white data clerk, though... Ravage knew that one was different. There was respect for him, a slight curiosity as to the secrets Ravage carried in his dark chestplates.

That mech was one Ravage never threatened, never tried to intimidate. There was too much underlying him that told Ravage they shared a common point in hating the disease inflicted in these chambers.


End file.
